Many conventional computer monitors and displays allow limited adjustments according to a user's preference. Numerous devices and mechanisms exist to adjust one or more computer display positional attributes, such as tilt, rotational position, and the like. For example, some computer displays permit rotation of the display about an axis generally perpendicular to the screen of the display. Computer displays capable of screen rotation about an axis generally perpendicular to the display screen (hereinafter referred to as a having a “rotatable” screen) often permit a user to place the screen in at least two orientations: a portrait orientation and a landscape orientation typically about 90 degrees apart. As used herein, the terms “landscape” and “portrait” refer to screen orientations that are generally 90 degrees apart, and do not indicate or imply any particular screen shape (e.g., rectangular or square) or dimensions. Examples of computer displays having these capabilities are described and illustrated in two previous patents sharing an inventor in common with the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,561 issued on Jan. 13, 1998 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,529 issued on Feb. 18, 2003.